1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices which skim the surface of flowing liquids and, more particularly to devices which skim floating matter from the surface of oxidation ditches.
2. Prior Art
In oxidation ditch sewage treatment systems, or other such systems in which sewage is circulated through some type of channel, it is desirable to skim floating matter from the surface of the water flowing through the channel. This is especially true in systems which utilize intra-channel clarification. Examples of systems utilizing intra-channel clarification can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,303,516, 4,362,625, 4,383,922 and 4,457,844. Some clarifiers extend completely across the channel, while others allow flow around one or both sides of the clarifier. In such systems it is desirable that floating matter be removed often in order to prevent clogging of the clarifier.